


I Like It When You Wear Green

by lukeloops



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeloops/pseuds/lukeloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem(s) inspired by the game and it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It When You Wear Green

_I like it when you wear green_ , he writes and  
Tears the page from the notebook,  
Folds it into the origami animal  
That she loves so. Outside, it is darkening  
One-by-one starlets opening watery eyes  
To look down upon the house that they built.  
She is wrapped tightly in her shawl, as though  
Four walls and a roof aren’t enough  
To keep the rain out, the shawl he tied at her   
Shoulders and the bedsocks he placed on her  
Feet and the hot chocolate he made.  
Politely she greets each star that steps forward,  
Asking why they are crying, but to no answer.  
Even the moon looks on in sad silence.  
The rabbit has gone wrong. He throws the   
Scrap of crumpled paper into the fire, reaching  
For her. She waves goodnight before turning  
Her back on the window; the moon is stuck in  
Place but asks the sea to wave instead.


End file.
